This Is Gonna Get Steamy
by Gypsy Joy
Summary: I can't really tell you too much without spoiling it, but basically some of our (my) favorite Leaguers locked in a large room with drugged-up, and compliant, Dickie-bird. Don't say I didn't warn you. This also does have emotion in it, not just shameless smut. Slash, don't like, don't read. Don't judge.
1. Chapter 1:Clark

**I literally just finished typing this three minutes ago guys. Seriously. In those three minutes, I was mainly debating whether or not to upload, so if you see mistakes, that would be why. Also, no Beta, so not my fault. BT dubs, this is not meant to be a one-shot, and hopefully won't be. This is an idea I got a while back, which I recently received again, and that would be why I bothered to type it. Also, it's morning where I'm at, or at least I consider it morning since I just woke up, and I do things really well in the mornings or at late night. Basically, when my mind is has just turned on or when it's about to turn off. Sleep addled or Sleep depraved. Anyway, I would tell you what the idea is but, I wouldn't want to spoil it for you. (Because for once I actually, mostly, kind of know where I'm going to go with this). Who's actually reading this anyway?**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine. Haven't eaten yet, so I can't give you any colorful ideas of what I would do if any of the characters in here were actually mine. Just, not mine, is all you guys need to know.**

Light. There was so much of it. Clark shut his eyes as soon as he opened them, the sudden brightness blinding him. He didn't remember much, certainly not how he ended up where ever he was now. The part-time superhero, part-time reporter, had been on his way back from putting out a forest fire in Yellowstone National Park when he fell. Well, it was more like he had been hit by an invisible force. The last thing he remembered was the sight of the ground coming dangerously closer and the knowledge that he couldn't do anything about it.

Cobalt blue eyes opened slowly, hesitant but alert. Kal-El realized he was positioned with his back against one of the white walls. To his left, there was twenty more feet of solid floor before the fading started. It was like some force had smudged the rest of it away, and had he looked further, the Kryptonian knew the floor dropped off to black. A never-ending void that would swallow anything that fell into it. He didn't feel weakened like he would if there was any Kryptonite present, but something about the ominous look of the void the floor gave way to, didn't make him feel like he should fly over and check it out. For all he knew, it would swallow him up too.

Superman shook his head, warding off his dark thoughts. Heaven forbid he was turning into Bruce. Clark felt the familiar weight of his suit, Superman's, not the one that belonged to an average Joe who worked for the Daily Planet. It was a light kind of weight, so light it was almost as if it wasn't there. But he knew, more than anyone, how heavy it could get under the pressures of dire circumstances.

With the way his train of thought kept chugging, he really might turn into his Scowl-In-a-Cowl best friend.

Taking a deep breath, Clark stood, pushing off the floor beneath him. The familiar pull of flight lifted him a few inches from the ground, where he proceeded to make certain if he was unharmed. From what he could see and feel, nothing was off. It seemed the person or thing that had knocked him unconscious, not an easy task to do by the way, had wanted him whole and and unharmed for whatever trial they were about to make him go through. Clark turned his keen sight to the only direction he hadn't looked yet, he'd already perceived that he had about ten feet of floor if he went forwards, before the void was there again. What he saw, made his whole body go stiff. His mind and body shook from it, flight escaping him. The instant his feet touched the ground, he couldn't tell if the floor had disappeared or if his feet had turned to jelly.

There, not fifty feet away, stood a gray slab. The rock angled in just the right way so as to make sure what lay on it didn't escape his sharp sight. Dick Grayson, first of Batman's Robins, his _newly adopted son_ , restrained.

Metal chains held down his wrist and ankles, a white cloth wrapped tightly around his mouth. And, because it wasn't exactly hard to miss with a body like that, he was completely naked. The room was deathly silent, only heavy breaths coming from the unclothed person in the room. Dick's bright blue, one-of-a-kind eyes stared straight into his very soul. That's what it felt like anyway. Now, Clark considered himself a straight man. He was proud of it. He loved Lois with all that he could give her… But anyone, with half a brain, was intrigued by Dick Grayson. Intrigued being the kind way of saying it. Crudely, it would be translated as "turned on".

It was different for Clark, though. Being one of the few who got to see the young acrobat grow from a hurting nine year-old to a laughing, mischievous adult, he respected the Batbrat. And unlike most, he used that term with endearment. However, he was also a man. Richard had gone from untouchable pixie to breathtaking beauty so fast, one couldn't have seen the transition. Yes, if you made any remark out loud in front of him, even just barely suggesting you wanted to bang his boy, Bruce would have you bleeding out so much (so he could use the liquid to, no doubt, paint a picture of the incredibly idiotic fool who would dare speak of his ward, now his son, in such an obscene manner) with your entrails hanging out before the entire world. But it was known throughout those trusted enough in the League, that, in any speck of darkness the Batman didn't occupy, you had a safe place to confess your sins of wanting to see Dick Grayson sprawled out and sweaty underneath you. And, while Clark wasn't actually stupid enough to say it out loud, he was guilty, too.

However, because he had seen Richard grow, had him under his watchful eye for all that time since he first introduced himself to the League, he couldn't and he wouldn't ever make the young man feel unsafe around him. Dick was the League's beloved child, the first ever to walk their halls. He was the Golden Boy for a reason. Each of them reminisced of days spent looking for lost things only to hear an entirely wicked, but also adorable laugh echo from the darkness you didn't suspect. Days spent watching, a bright smile on your face, as Dick tricked, stole from, and used your superhero colleagues as places to perform his death-defying stunts on. All the while calling out "Uncle Clark look!" or "Aunt Diana, uncle Ollie really is bad at hide and seek!", whichever of you was lucky and yet unlucky enough to not be the one he was playing with.

Clark cared for and respected Richard far too much to ever take advantage of him. So, while this being of divine beauty was laid out before him, Superman only fixed his posture, body pulling taught, before using his laser vision to cut Dick Grayson's bonds. Sometimes, he really despised living up to his boy scout nickname.

 **A/N: Still haven't eaten, finishing this up before I do. For any of my followers, this is a little something to tide you guys over and/or keep you from forgetting me. Also, I do actually have a life outside writing slash or Dickie, although who would want to, so if you want variety it'll probably arrive soon. As soon as it can, anyway. I will hopefully, be getting to updating my other fics so don't lose hope for them, if you've read/liked them. As always, review if you can, and by that I mean if you are breathing, please review. This is not intentionally going to be a one-shot so stay tuned. Oh, and as something else to tide you over if you're even reading this... You don't really think that's all Clark's gonna do, do you? Or at least, made to do? Although, it won't be something he doesn't already want to do, or that Dickie doesn't want him to. Love and kisses, also yaoi. -Gypsy**


	2. Clark: Interlude

**Once again, this was crap. But I won't hinder any of you from developing your own thoughts about it. Sorry for taking so long to update this, I was considering discontinuing this fic, and still am, because it's (hopefully, if I'm a good enough writer) going to get really smutty. Like, too smutty for fanfiction, so I was going to maybe, get an AO3 account and put this on there. But Idk if I have the will to do all of that, and read the terms and conditions. Anyway, think what you will of this fic, although it would mean a lot if your thoughts were positive, you should so post a review.**

 **Disclaimer: No monetary gain received by the author for the publication of this work of fiction. I'm a professional now guys. Jk, I wish.**

Richard slid down from his place laid out on the slab. The slightest slump in his figure as soon as he hit the ground was enough to tell Clark that he wouldn't be able to support himself. Careful not to jostle the naked teen, Superman flew to his side, just a blur of red and blue until Richard had arms that could crush an elephant's skull with the smallest amount of pressure, gently surrounding his prone form. Uncalloused, indestructible hands kept his body upright before Clark lifted a limp arm to wrap around his own strong, Kryptonian neck. His proximity to a naked Dick Grayson should have had certain areas of his body waking up with vigor, but the sight of the young man's figure, weak and vulnerable, pushed all other thoughts than taking care of him, aside. Raising one hand to take the cloth from Richard's mouth, Clark breathed a sigh of relief as the teen, finally, seemed to register his presence beside him. Dick turned towards the alien, eyes hazy at first, though they had been so clear just moments before. Superman's gaze flickered from beautiful blue eyes as he heard a wince escape Richard's mouth. Like an idiot, Clark had failed to realize how close Dick's hand, more specifically his wrist, had gotten as he had shifted. Darker blue eyes were drawn to the purpling flesh, the jaw belonging to the very same face setting with unbridled rage.

"Clark." A hoarse voice pulled him from his violent thoughts.

"Dick, don't talk. We'll get out of here soon, I just need you to hang on. If you pass out, I don't know what might happen. You might not wake up."

"Clark-" Richard seemed set on not listening to him, so Superman pulled the one card that might just get him to.

"I refuse to be the reason why Bruce lost another son."

Fast closing eyelids shot up as soon as he had finished his sentence. Dick's other hand rose slowly to cup Clark's cheek, shock making it's way onto the Man of Steel's face. He really shouldn't have been so quick to believe Dick could stay quiet, just this once. About to open his mouth and insist on Richard's silence, Clark found himself being interrupted. Robin- _Nightwing_ , fixed him with a look that said "shut up, and listen".

"How many times does one of us have to tell you? His death wasn't your fault."

Superman's eyebrows furrowed.

"If I had just been listening in for him, I could've-"

"Bruce specifically reprimanded you on keeping an eye on Gotham. That was his job and ours."

"It's not as if I haven't disobeyed orders before, so why didn't I this time?"

"You were busy, Supes. Trying to disperse a tsunami headed for Metropolis takes no small amount of attention."

"Dealing with a force of nature is easy. Dealing with the effects of a death in the family? That's harder than trying breathe, much less fly, with Kryptonite strapped onto me."

Dick grimaced, memories of when Bruce told him what happened resurfacing. That had not been a good time for any of them. Jason's murder had left a scar on all of their hearts. He had to change the subject, Clark's irrational thoughts about him dying needed to be stopped soon. As a former Robin, Dick knew very well what was going on inside his body right now, and if something wasn't done, he really might die. When was Superman going to realize his body was far too hot for its own good? Or maybe that he was breathing extremely hard right now? Sometimes the Man of Steel seemed like he had a skull of steel.

Chuckling a bit at his own joke, Dick found himself groaning at the feel of his lungs being robbed of precious oxygen. It was getting worse.

Buried in his own turmoil, it took a few moments before Clark realized how desperately Richard seemed to be inhaling. Gulping in huge amounts of air, Dick's body was slowly beginning to quiver.

"What is it? Richard, what's wrong?!" Taking a quick x-ray at the teen's body didn't show anything particularly alarming, besides the fact that his lungs were spasming in his attempts to get more air.

"You need to tell me what's wrong! I can't save you if I don't know what you need saving from!"

Despite his already shaking, oxygen-deprived state, Dick still managed to draw out a small laugh.

"Jeez, Clark. You always did have a habit of taking on the weight of the world. When are you going to realize that sometimes we can save ourselves?" He barely finished the question before his frame was wracked with coughs.

"It doesn't seem like you can this time, Richard. Now stop being a dick, and tell me what you need!" The young man fixed him with a look that showed he was so done with that joke, and a look that asked how he could be joking right then.

Clark couldn't have helped it. It came out involuntarily. He swears it on Krypton.

"Yea okay, this time I can't save myself. Although, maybe if I had the time."

"The time for what!?"

For one, very long, moment, Dick stopped shaking, his expression betraying his unfocused state. Then, endless, crystalline, blue eyes fixed on Clark's own.

"Ever dealt with Sex Pollen?"

Superman's eyebrows shot up, just as Dick's face fell.

"This is _so_ much worse."

 **A/N: Told you that sucked butt. It seemed awkward and out of place to me, but maybe it just helps since I'm calling this chappie the "Interlude". Anyway, if any of you who read my other work "And So Pain Gives Way to Persistence For Pleasure" are wondering when I'm going to be updating it, soon guys okay. I wanted to, but the week of my last update was really busy for me, with school and stuff. But don't worry, you shall all be abated soon enough. Just hang on for a little while longer. Please Review- Gypsy. 3**


End file.
